


And Out of the Darkness Came a...Walaby

by Freddeye



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (?), F/F, Fic takes place in the future, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Romance, idk - Freeform, kinda angsty, smooches, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddeye/pseuds/Freddeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacifica is undeniably, undoubtedly gay, but it's not like she wants to admit that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Out of the Darkness Came a...Walaby

**Author's Note:**

> Is this ooc idk

The Northwest Mansion (mark 2) loomed above her, dark and imposing in the stormy weather. Pacifica sniffed hard, dropping the ladylike mannerisms that she'd previously been exhibiting. The girl yanked one of her gloves off, smearing it across her nose and eyes.

Water soaked through the new fur coat that she'd was wearing. Raindrops trailed all the way from her neck to her shoes. Pacifica's skin crawled and prickled. Not only with the intense cold but also the hard, fierce realisation.

She had to admit it. Pacifica was gay. Undeniably, unremarkably, unacceptably gay. It felt like being punched in the stomach.

Pacifica slid down against the ginormous double doors, head in her hands. Her hair was a mess, falling in thick, wet strands over her face and knees and shoulders.

How has she not realised yet? Or maybe she already had. She'd always been jealous of other girls, but now Pacifica thought that maybe it was more than that.

Well, it was glaringly obvious, especially as she'd just kissed a girl. Known by everyone for being extremely straight (apparently) it came as a huge shock. God, being fifteen was hard.

Why had she done it anyways? She didn't even know who the girl was. The lights in the party had been too dark (until they'd suddenly been switched on to reveal the embarrassing scene, but by then Pacifica had run away) and the person didn't even speak.

There was lip gloss still on her mouth. It tasted of.…bubblegum? Well it obviously hadn't exactly been a fashion statement then. Oh, shit, had Pacifica kissed a NERD?!

Just as things looked like they couldn't get any worse at all, there was the familiar sound of footsteps pounding up the vast gravel driveway. Pacifica groaned into her palms. She looked up slowly, squinting through the sheets of rain.

As the figure grew clearer, the clenching worry in Pacifica's belly only became stronger. Sequins glinted through the grey mist, along with neon colours and a sweater that had a probably-radioactive, glow-in-the-dark walaby on the front.

"Hey, Pacifica! Where are you?" The voice was unmistakable. Out of the gloom came Mabel.

She looked…good. Lots of shiny brown hair, big eyes and taller now. Ugh, not another thought like this. Pacifica's face creased up in disgust and she looked away quickly. Mabel rested a hand on her shoulder and grinned. Huh. She didn't have braces anymore.

"What do you want Mab…" Pacifica began, but trailed off when she caught sight of the other girl's face. It was covered in lipstick. That was a cotton-candy shade of pink that Pacifica would recognise anywhere. "Oh…my God."

"What's up?" Mabel threw herself down next to Pacifica, hands on her knees. "You ran away pretty fast. I forgot that rich people ran."

Pacific scraped her hair over her face, groaning lowly. Oh no way. She couldn't have kissed this absolute dork. However, Mabel didn't look it, but she could give smooches pretty well…

Mabel giggled and scrubbed the makeup off of her face, reaching over and doing the same to Pacifica, but more gently. "You know, I thought that I'd find a handsome prince or something one day but then things changed." 

Pacifica sighed and ended up leaning into the girl, just wanting to be…held. She was exhausted, both emotionally and physically. She felt a gentle hand on her head, untangling the knots from her hair.

"You kiss really well."

"Uh…thank you." Pacifica flushed and got up, staring down at the other girl.

"My grunkle is trying to raid the unicorns with Dipper and Ford, so I'll probably be locked out." Mabel dusted off her sweater and swept her hair from her eyes.

Eyes lowered, Pacifica huffed and crossed her arms, standing before the mansion's door. "Fine. You can stay over."

The over-enthusiastic hug that she received next actually felt…kind of good.


End file.
